


Lost in Time

by Shiroe_the_Kitsune



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Human male/Turian female - Freeform, Post Mass Efect 3, friendship to romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroe_the_Kitsune/pseuds/Shiroe_the_Kitsune
Summary: Isaac Kresnik has been thrown out of his time and away from his home, he has been thrown into a world of aliens, space travel, Mass Effect fields and all other sorts of strange and unfamiliar things. Will Isaac survive or will this world prove too much.





	1. Hell not on Earth

There were days that he wished weren't as troublesome, but he guessed that he only ever brought it down upon himself. Here he was gazing down awkwardly at his shoes while the girl he was supposed to be on a lovely date with looked at him boredly. It wasn't an odd sight for Issac Kresnik, but it still brought forth his terrible moodiness and for that he cursed himself. "Really a museum? You brought me to a boring old museum? Man you are such a bore, I'm leaving to do something more fun with my friends." And with that the woman he was with had officially ditched him, he didn't understand why, the history museum always held such wonder for him as he witnessed things that lived or took form or happened in the past, it often gave him a spark of inspiration to dig down and write. With his two tickets in hand and a melancholic mood settling over him like a heavy weight, he decided he didn't want to waste the money and began to walk around the building, which to him was interesting and familiar simultaneously. Everything had started to become hazy through his silent tears, having not succeeded once at securing a date since his girlfriend from college, he desperately wanted one, but he knew his self destructive and reclusive behavior would likely ruin his chances for the rest of his life. He hated it, but at the same time, he knew it was something he had to work around, he doubted he could change that about himself, but he could at least try to work around his reclusive nature. Taking a seat on a bench provided to let museum goers rest when needed, he downed a big gulping breath and let out a quiet yet harsh sigh, it always helped to steel his nerves whenever he got rattled badly like this. Now that he was sitting and not a completely emotionally strung out mess he had felt quite tired, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but give his puffy eyes a mote of rest between sessions of wandering around through displayed history aimlessly as if trying to run from reality. As his eyes slid closed the last thing he heard was the quiet white noise of the crowds chatting among themselves.  
He awoke with a nasty jolt and grimaced in pain, he must have been sleeping in quite the awkward position to be sore like this. Cracking his neck the world came to as he eerily realized it was quiet, deathly quiet. He found himself lying in a pile of rubble, luckily not squashed underneath, as the shock of realization hit him, 'Where in the hell was I?' Beyond that was 'What in the hell happened?' While he was resting did a terrorist group attack the museum in Denver or was it something else? Either way plenty disturbed by the vista, he got up from the rubble he was laying on, confused and lightly panicking. "What in the hell?" He whispered quietly to himself as he saw a city, far different from his own, burning, torched and collapsed. What was left of buildings he could see felt so structurally alien that he had no idea what the hell was going on. And then the sounds of something horrible hit him, he heard shrieking, men and women yelling something and gunfire. He could tell it was gunfire, as he had shot a gun before, and with those sounds cropping up over the place he realized he had somehow woken up to a war-zone in a place utterly unfamiliar. Before panic could truly set in he saw what was making those awful shrieking noises, a humanoid body clambered over the pile and it looked horrifying. A body broken and mangled with machine parts fused to it and horrible glowing eyes, those eyes tore into his very soul and for once in his life he felt the terror of death deep within the core of his being. And then it shrieked, a high pitched shriek that could have blown his ears to pieces if he wasn't already running in sheer terror, stumbling and clamoring for his life. But as he ran he felt pain in his leg and cried out, he looked to see he had been shot in his left leg and he stifled a cry.  
His instincts told him it was best to keep moving and keep quiet and as painful as it was, he did. He limped over rubble and past the corpses he started to notice; in an effort to gain himself some safety every once in a while feeling as a round nearly missed, or just scrapped him. He wasn't a fighter, hell despite firing a gun a few times in his life he was a pacifist at heart, some mocked him for it others called him weak, but to him he simply held life as deeply sacred. With that thought in mind, limping from the pain in his leg and bleeding from multiple wounds he had accumulated from places unknown, be began to silently pray. He certainly was a man of deep faith and spirituality, and this felt a better time than never to put that fact into practice. He prayed for anybody who survived, he prayed for a way out, he prayed for the fighing to stop, he prayed for anything and everything he could think of and when his mind grew blank he chanted the Lord's Prayer as a silent vigil and to partly help his deflated spirits. He didn't know how he came here, where he was, or what was going on, but he knew that whatever was going on he simply had to go forth and live.  
At this point he had come to a house that was still partially standing, it almost looked like a picture he had seen come out of the Middle East, minus the desert, but shelter was shelter and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He quickly vanished inside and found the nearest piece of rubble that he could sit on, once he had settled for a moment he had noticed that his hands were shaking, terribly, at this point even holding a mug steady would be an outright miracle. To give him a better state of mind he began to take deep gulps of air and try to breathe out as slowly and steadily as possible, feeling a semblance of calm come back over him he felt his hands steady a bit, feeling that was the best he was going to get he started to stand back up and winced at the pain he felt from his leg. Having the moment of calm he took a moment to look it over, it looked bad, he was surprised it caried him this far, but being a writer and not a doctor he had no idea how bad of shape he was in and decided that it didn't matter, it would have to carry him forward still. Having a better grasp on his situation he realized he was in the ruins of what was once a neighborhood and decided his best course of action was to jump house to house as best he could, considering his injuries. Looking around he saw what was left of a support beam that would make a decent walking stick since his leg was messed up bad. Gathering the metal stick in his hands he propped himself on it and hobbled off to the next house.  
Each house while structurally different, had the same atmosphere, dead. Bodies of families strewn about the house in ruinous states, he simply shook his head unable to process what he was seeing. After hobbling a bit he was surprised he hadn't heard more gunfire and shrieking, but merely counted his own blessings and kept going feeling more tired with each step. Finally finding a house that wasn't half bulldozed he stepped in and sat, catching his breath and trying to keep his calm mask on, in times like these losing your head would swiftly lead to your own demise after all. Steeling himself for the next leg of his journey, wandering to wherever he can next find safety, he heard a soft, but odd groan. Curious, but also still not quite in his right mind Issac began to investigate in the direction of the only non-aggressive noise he had heard all day. He found a part of the house that had collapsed badly and from underneath the rubble a three fingered hand was sticking out as if crying for help, Issac felt confused at the three fingered hand, but he decided to help anyway as he had already seen his fair lifetimes worth of death in one day, he hoped that somehow he could at least save one and if the owner killed him, well he guessed he wouldn't have made it much farther anyway.  
As best he could he pulled away the debris and slowly uncovered the body and as the final pieces came off and he had a good look at the being in front of him, he stood agape. Some alien thing covered in an off-white, slightly greenish-gray carapace laid before him, mandibles enclosed what looked like a hard mouth, the thing's helmet was off to the side, clearly beyond repair. Markings covered the mask-like face, weird armor covered it's body and a collar was slung around where he figured a collar bone would have been and it looped all the way around to the back of it's head covering only the back of the neck. He had no idea what he was looking at, but he heard it softly groan again and decided to panic later and help first, remembering how to do a military carry as his arms were busy holding himself up in spite of his left leg, he hoisted the creature over his shoulders grunting in pain as it's weight settled on him and he began to move forward even slower than before since he also had to keep it balanced across his shoulders. He continued to move house to house taking small rests here and there to keep his energy up enough to maintain his painful and slothful pace.  
Eventually he found a quite house far enough outside the city that he felt comfortable that there were none of those things here and with that thought, he found a sofa that wasn't in awful shape and set his new 'friend' on it. He limped out briefly and looked out over the city and saw that there were still fights going on and realized that his jaunt throughout the neighborhood being quiet was just pure luck and possibly an act of God, but nothing else. He hobbled back inside and found a run down old chair that was fairly sizable, he plopped down into it with an audible groan and let go of the metal pole he had been holding on to for support with all his strength. He felt his head swim and felt his eyes grow heavy, Issac fought to keep them open and in the place of adrenaline keeping him awake the pain in his leg took it's place "fuck" he swore harshly under his breath, but quietly he was thankful as he didn't want to sleep in this hell he had so abruptly woken up to. He did not notice however that upon his oath of pain the creature he saved fluttered it's eyes open and began to look around blearily. Once it moved and sat up shakily though he took notice and stiffened from sheer nerves, his mind addled with pain, fatigue and fear wanted him to run, to fight, but his body was already too worn from his harrowing experience in the fight zone to respond in such a way.  
The creatures eyes settled upon his terrified visage and blinked open in realization, it's mouth opened and instead of what he feared would come out a pleasant, two-toned voice came from it. "Oh, uh hello there, you uh okay?" It asked awkwardly. Issac blinked a few times until it struck him that the creature was friendly, at least, for now. "I'll live, I'm terrified, hurt, confused as all hell, but I think I'll live." He saw the creature flex it's mandibles open in an expression he did not understand. The creature looked at him confused and asked, "What? Have I got food in my teeth or something, I swear, it's like you've never seen a Turian before." Turian, the word sounded foreign, strange even, but at least he had something to go off of. "Not only have I never seen a 'Turian' before I've never even heard of them, what are you some sort of alien or something?" He didn't mean to sound ignorant or crude, but he was genuinely confused. The Turian confusedly looked at him, "Well yes I am an alien to you humans, but how could you have never heard of us, how about Asari, Salarians, Krogans?" At each unfamiliar name he simply shook his head when a thought came to him.  
"Speaking of which, where the hell am I? I remember going to sleep in a museum in Denver, but now I wake up in this hell hole. What the fuck is going on?" The creature simply shook it's head, "Denver's been gone for a long time last I heard the great city fell fifty years ago, you're on the colony planet Eden Prime, don't you remember, this must be your home after all." He felt a great shock hit his system, not only was Denver gone, it seems he isn't even on his own planet anymore, Terrified he asked one question to her, he decided that the 'Turian' was female based of her vocal range. "Okay, this might sound stupid, but what year is it?" She simply cocked her head at him confused and so he repeated almost shouting in panic, "What year is it!?" She looked at him shocked and gave him a straight answer, "The year is 2186 CE. Are you okay, you don't have memory loss do you?" She asked showing concern. He simply stared at her wide eyed as tears streamed down Issac's face. He said aloud more to himself than the Turian by him, "My God, not only am I in a war-zone on a different planet, but 178 years, I was thrown 178 years forward in time. What the hell is going on?" With a desperate look in his eye, he turned to the only friendly thing alive he had seen that day and begged, "Help me, please, I need help." The Turian was taken aback, she had no idea what was going on, but she knew one thing, she needed to get the human to calm down, she carefully walked over to the human now balling his eyes out in probably shock. Setting a clawed hand on his shoulder She said "My Name is Avisia Quintas, Lieutenant of," she sighed, "Never mind, I'll make sure to help you out of this okay?" Sniffling hard he nodded and told her "Issac Kresnik, Human writer, from the year 2018 CE." He hiccuped and started trying to breathe to help calm himself down.  
She stared at him wide eyed, but quickly recovered, standing up she winced slightly to notice she had a few rib fractures and a part of her hip at the top had broken, thankfully she wasn't in horrible shape. Turning her attention to Issac she appraised his condition, He was pretty shot up, thankfully most of the worst were some cuts, but as she saw his leg she frowned, hard. It's not going to be easy to help him while his leg is in that state, she grabbed the Levo Gel that one of her squad-mates tossed her in case of finding injured humans and grabbing his attention, she explained that she was going to help Issac with this. Quickly he nodded as the gel was applied to his leg, she felt his femur was fractured as well and felt surprised a non-military human made it this far on a fractured femur. Once it was in place they went steadied themselves, Issac grabbing his pole, and started to move further away from the city. Avisia drew her rifle to keep watch for any husks and Issac, now in a much more stable, if a bit shaken up state kept his eye open for good hiding spots. They walked like this quietly for awhile, Until they found a tree with a hole under the roots big enough for them to hide inside and get better rest, now that they were away from the main battle zone.  
Avisia, being Turian hated that she had to ditch the battlefield, like deserting scum, but for better or for worse, this human went out of his way to save her and her Turian pride commanded she do the same unto him, besides it wasn't like he was bad looking. She shook her head, she's on a battlefield, she can't be thinking like this right now. During her own internal battle Issac, now stable and not bleeding out was feeling safe in Avi's presence and with that feeling of safety his eyes slid closed, tired from the emotional roller-coaster, the injuries and the sheer mental terror he had felt the moment he woke up. Drifting to sleep he gave a peaceful smile. He might not have known her well, but her felt safer here, with her, than he had anywhere else and that was enough for him.  
Avisia came to from her own internal battle when she heard low rhythmic breathing, looking at her very odd companion she found him fast asleep, not a care in the world at this moment. Her mandibles flexed open into a grin at the strange scene, when things she had learned about him began to percolate to the surface anew. '2018?' She thought, 'But that's impossible, he'd have to be damn near 200 for that to be true.' Given a closer look at this human she noticed that his face was grimy and he had some rather nasty tear stains running down his face, she felt pity for him, regardless of whether he was telling the truth or had lost his memory, he was unceremoniously thrown into Hell. Moving herself she sat down next to the slumbering, grimy, and mysterious boy and mulled over her position here. She was a reserve officer, fighting in the middle of Hell incarnate, with a now wounded and only slightly patched up human now in tow and she had to now survive until the Reapers were dead, or face extinction.  
'The Reapers' She mentally spat, huge machines of death and extermination that wait outside the veil of their galaxy that come every 50,000 years to harvest all life only to let this cruel cycle of death start over again. She knew she had to trust in Shepard and all the allied forces to do their job, but to her this was hopeless. Sure she was a fighter, born and raised, but she was only a reservist and now with a civvie human under her care, she didn't think it was good to just stay put at this point and fight. With this thought she glanced back again at the boy who had saved her and was now under her protection. With the moment of quiet given her she realized he wasn't half bad, for a hairless ape that is. Looking out she saw some Husk drones fly past, scanning the outer city areas for survivors, grimacing she knew things wouldn't be peaceful forever. Checking her guns she found her assault and sniper rifles were relatively undamaged, thanking the spirits she re-holstered her guns, folding them away for when they would be needed, which would be soon. Avisia felt the human shuffle around and before she realized, Issac had curled up against her. 'Probably just needed a comfort object and I was the closest thing to one in this hell, since I'm the only moving being not trying to kill him whether they realize it or not.' Feeling tired herself she decided to get some light shut eye while the gettin' was good, drifting off into a light slumber, still aware of her surroundings she and Issac slept to recover their strength.


	2. Fear and Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi and Isaac try their best to find a place to lay low and recuperate, but fears, stress and wounds won't make this trek the easiest for them

Avisia awoke first as she heard sounds of battle begin to spread out past the settlement limits, nudging Isaac awake gently he slowly opened his eyes and was dismayed that he was back in hell. He had hoped that it was all just a horrible night terror, the kind one feels when you have too much stress built up, and he'd wake up in the museum, but here he was still wounded, still fighting for his life, still a whirlwind of negative emotions. He began to get up but Avisia held him back from moving too much, she had heard rustling nearby and was worried that the husks had found them. Slowly she poked her head from out of the hole and took a quick scan, rifle out in case she had to move quick, she didn't hear any more rustling and gave him the go ahead to get moving. Isaac struggled at first to get up, but eventually with some wincing and quiet oaths, managed to make it out of the tree hobbling behind his only manner of safety right now. Avisia's military training immediately kicked in keeping a constant scan on the area around her, watching for hostiles and keeping her rifle trained in front of her at all times. To Avisia it didn't matter if they weren't in the worst of the battle because the entire planet was a battlefield. Meanwhile Issac was distracted, between the pain in his leg, the fear of being ambushed by those awful things, he thought he heard Avisia call them 'husks' and his horror to being in such an alien everything, that he couldn't concentrate at all, it would be a modest statement in fact to say his mind was spinning out of control. When she thought she found a place that would be quiet for the moment Avisia paused a moment and gave a signal for Isaac to do the same, though she soon realized that he was lost in the prison of his own mind and so put a hand on his shoulder to snap him out of it.

"Wha-What is it!? What's wrong!?" Isaac looked around confused and scared, Avisia took a calming sigh, this was not going to work out with his mind anywhere but surviving. "Look" she started, "I get that your in a very confusing, dire and scary situation, but your mind isn't focused in the right places. I don't want to bury you and carry on, on my own, but if it comes to that I will do just that." Isaac was shocked, he knew he was in a pretty bad situation, but it never occurred to him that losing his focus was going to end up fatal. "W-what can I do then? I don't want to die and I really don't wish to be a burden, but this is just so, so..." "Alien?" Avisia finished for him. "Yeah Alien." Isaac sighed. Avisia held a weary smile, sure he wasn't in the best spot, but he was already adjusting, he almost reminded her of herself when she had started survival training in Turian boot camp. "Okay, well that switch is already one of the hardest steps to surviving, next just try and let those thoughts plaguing you fade away until a time to deal with them better." She said sagely. Avisia reached behind her and grabbed her pistol, unfolding it and holding it out to Isaac, "Ever fired one of these before?" She asked. "Not this particular type, but I've fired guns before, I can adjust." Isaac said, taking the gun firmly in his free hand. his eyes already clearer then before and much more alert. 'Good just by those factors alone his chances of surviving just went up and along with him so did mine' Avisia thought relieved. "Okay now then we are going to try to find a new place to lay low, maybe get food and water, shelter would be nice, but we'll have to skimp out on the fire since that would give us away." Isaac nodded and now with their chances of survival increased and their plan of action set they began their quiet trek to a new spot, eyes peeled for more husks.

As they continued on they began to get down a set of basic commands and signals to keep communication quiet but impactful. Isaac now in a much better mindset did his best to keep aware and have all his senses on high alert his off-hand holding Avisia's pistol. Avisia was certainly impressed with how quickly humans could adapt to their surroundings when they are needed to do so. Before they had set out Isaac had the look of a small scared and confused child, but now he had a much more steely look in his eye, not really the look of a soldier in her appraisal, but at least the look of a survivor. As they walked in the woods in silence figuring out signs for each other and learning to communicate in silence, it wasn't complex mind you just basic things needed in say a firefight or when trying to sneak around, things like, room clear, wait here, hostiles, move, hide and the like. Practicing basic maneuvers that Avisia had honed down to instinct slowly increasing their ability to work together and even survive. Before long their practices would be needed as they started hearing terrible noises of screaming, metal grinding against flesh and shuffling about.

Before long they had hit their first group of hostiles, Avisia, noticing them first gave the signal to hide and took quick count of them, five in total. Passing this information off to Isaac he nodded and returned the signal of asking for placements. Quickly getting a peripheral gander at the husks she signaled where they where to the best of her ability. Two were closer to Isaac and looked huddled up, one was in the center of the clearing facing away from their position and two more were pacing along the outside of the clearing. All the information now put out they waited for the right time to strike. The time didn't have long as one of the husks started to pass by their hiding place. Avisia gave the signal to strike and popped out stabbing the husk that just walked past with her omni-blade. Isaac quickly followed after firing at the two that were huddled up he hit one and took it down, but he was having issues with aiming right and so kept barely missing the other one. Meanwhile Avisia took out the army standard assault rifle and quickly dispatched the two husks and noticing Isaac was having trouble nailed the last one, getting a lucky head-shot.

The skirmish all told was only 30 seconds to a minute at most, but they had their first victory. Avisia, ever the soldier listened to the area to see if other groups might have heard the fight, but for now she only heard silence. Issac on the other hand tried to let out a breath of stress quietly as he could, he was shaken up badly from the stress of the fight and the fear he felt well up in him, but he never once let go of his gun and made sure to try and keep quiet. Once Avisia was done with her sensory sweep she turned to Isaac, who was still trying to calm down, a look of understanding and empathy crossed her features as she strode over to him. She understood the fear and tension that was gripping the human, it was strange, but Avisia felt an odd sense of kinship with this 'hairless ape' as many of her former squad-mates used to call them. Certainly he was no Turian, but in a way that almost pleased her that he wasn't. Casting aside her musings she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him back to his senses. "There'll be enough time to freak out and process things once we aren't caught in the open anymore, c'mon we just need to keep moving forward till we make it, okay?" She prodded him gently and she watched as he placed his fear into the back of his mind trying to keep himself going for the both of them. He gave a hard swallow and a shaky nod, 'All in all not bad for someone in his situation she thought' she thought to herself slightly impressed.

The two continued on encountering smaller groups or pairs of husks every once in awhile and while Isaac still wasn't great with his gun he was improving. Avisia was simply thankful that she didn't have to deal with massive swarms right now, those were probably still back in the city, but it won't be long until they start to fan out from the cities to try and get any fleeing survivors with extreme prejudice. After hours of walking around they finally found a small cave made by a large outcropping of boulders and rocks, which at one point may have been a bunker. 'No use weighing possibilities, when getting out of the open ought to be our priority for right now.' Avisia thought to herself grimly. Putting on a stoic face to shield her unease she gave a look over to Isaac and signaled for him to start moving in, slowly of course.

Entering the opening through the rocks, the passage was rough, but definitely not natural as if it was either cut in haste, or it was an older structure that wasn't created with hyper advanced tools. It seemed strange to both, especially so to Avisia, but they at least confirmed that this was man made and was likely supposed to be a bunker. Neither dared to breathe as they continued to walk further and further down into the hewn passage, their nerves all were on edge and fear creeping in from the edges of both their minds. This was either the greatest salvation for them or it would lead to their doom and they couldn't tell which. But as they saw the passage began to level out and open up they each sucked in a nervous and shaky breath to try and steel themselves for what could be ahead. Raising their guns and taking one last moment to brace themselves they walked forward into the open area. Walking in they realized that this was indeed an old bunker, hopefully only forgotten as it was dead silent aside from what little noise they tried to not make walking in. They made a sweep of the area, not daring to separate in case things turned south fast, but ultimately if this was abandoned or simply just killed empty they couldn't tell, there were no bodies, no blood, no signs of a firefight. However there were lots of crates lying around, but they decided to focus on the area first. They saw a couple of other branching paths that led to other atriums that were dead ends and one that seemed to be a secret passage, but nothing else they could tell as to whether there were hostiles. With this information in mind they both let out a shaky breath and practically collapsed on some of the cots that were there in the event they'd be used.

Finally relaxing a bit the strength they were each wearing for the other fell off and they looked at each other wearily. Isaac gave a weak smile of temporary relief from being able to rest, though the smile was short lived as pain from his leg creeped back into his face and he bent over holding his leg. Avisia worry crossing her face swatted away his hands and took a look at his leg for the first time today, he had definitely aggravated his injury from moving around and fighting so much. Fishing around she found another levo gel from an old medkit, applying it to his leg and trying her best to patch it up and from healing poorly. Relief poured over Isaac's face as his wound was tended to, feeling tired he began to lean against Avisia for support feeling safe and cared for all the stresses and pain he endured during the day finally getting to him. Avisia feeling him lean against her wanted to recoil at first, but ultimately she let it be trying her best to focus on the task at hand. Luckily his injuries have not festered and while his leg fracture was aggravated a bit it wasn't worsened to the point that she'd need an actual medic to heal him, even if she wished one was here to make sure it'd heal without issue. Once she was finished patching the human up she let him lay down on the cot softly gathering him into a proper sleeping position. Feeling tired herself from the days events, but not quite ready to turn in Avisia pulled a cot by Isaac's and began rummaging around the crates lying around the bunker. Food rations and medicine for both levo and dextro people, water, a few books and some miscellaneous things laying around, but there was enough there, that if everything goes well, they could rest up here and once they were both healed of their wounds could head out better prepared for what horrors may lie ahead. Feeling her tiredness overtake her with that realization Avisia curled up in the cot next to Isaac and feel into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I can't believe I've got a story with some amount of popularity, thank you so much, I have more plans for this series, but we have at least one or two more chapter of them fighting to survive on Eden Prime before we get to the meat of the story. Again thank you so much for the views I would appreciate telling me anything I did wrong and perhaps giving my other stories a read too, see if you like them, till next time I upload Shiroe out.


End file.
